vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wikia practices
Just a list of things we're not doing anymore because our practices changed, you can ignore this topic. BTW if anyone has anything to add, do so, this is just a list that I can remember. One-Winged Hawk 12:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Past changes of practice *Hosting images of avatarless Vocaloids. Because people tend to use our images are the single denominator of what they should picture the Vocaloid as. Reason; People do take our stuff as literal, so why should someone unrelated to the Vocaloid's studio be the final denominator of what a Vocaloid looks like? **I'll give example, Crossfrown's design for Lola. While Cross is now a member of VocaTone, VocaTone is linked with PowerFX, not Zero-G. Lola is a Zero-G Vocaloid. At the time aside from some handful of songs, Cross had no major influence on Vocaloid except being a very strong opinionated veteran "back in the day" of the pre-2009 era in the days of Vocaloid Otaku old. Cross has little influence on the greater post-2009 fandom outside of VocaTone. Cross also (confession or sarcasm or pretending) said on VO that they didn't know Lola was a Soul Singer. **Note: It was finding out the ilustrator of one of VY1's that made this final that we won't be doing this anymore. **Contest enteries are allowed. *Hosting every model for ever MMD model maker (because we can easily end up with 4+ from the same producer) **Theres another forum elsewhere to discuss a problem with them. *Hosting Fanloids (Unless they've seen major use offically) *"Reception" was replaced with "Popularity" because Reception only dealt with a minor scope of the fandom. Popularity can only focus on offical data and not personnel opinion. *"Usage for Music" was replaced with the current "Voicebank Libraries" system which lists what Vocals a Vocaloid had produced for what Engine version and strengths and weaknesses. Reason was this was fairer to the Vocaloids because before it could look like one solid block of negativity for some Vocaloids. *No Item war items for 6 months after release. **It was Piko who was the blame of this, or more specifically, non-influencial overseas fans **SeeU was the final straw on having the Item Wars page open because 3 or 4 times someone added stuff like "Pumpkin", this was for the Korean fandom to decide for themselves not anyone else. They have to establish their own code of practice without anyone interferring, especially if they have no power to make it happen. **A while ago the older prepose items that never took were removed. Again, older veterans (like Cross, sorry, first name that comes to mind, I'm not pinning this on any one single individual) decided what should be several years ago. Not all those set of fans are around anymore... But the Engloid fandoms different now and truthfully... Only "Big Al + Penguin" is ever used and thats something no even invented by a overseas fan. **Okay, heres whats happening right now. I decided the best way to handle the items was simply to just list the ones the studios have acceped/confirmed/adopted because all the others that are not used by studios are impossible at times to track. This mean Big Al or Gakupo won't be listing their items unless they see offical stuff with them in. *Complete ban on non important fanart. Mostly because we had tons. *No longer linking directly to Youtube videos (the current templates save wikia resources and are easier to track). *no more "fluff" articles (many have already long since been removed and I'm working on removing others as I find them) **There are a few surviving, "Miku formula" reason for existing is because I ddin't want to clog down Miku's own page by explaining how her design ifnluenced the developmenet of other Vocaloid and UTAU designs. Thats too much in the "popularity" section. I know not everyone likes it but the alternative is we have a chunk of stuff on her page like that. And it will be harder to explain it on Miku's page then on its own page. **"Status" is just a list of Vocaloids so we have one central page for all Vocalodis to be mentioned on. Otherwise we have no major big page like this. **Derivative also exists because there are a lot of naivty or clueless fans within this fandom. Its the same reason why the offical Fanloids stay here, because if we don't have any mentioning of all to them it just comes back to haunt us. *Okay on the classifications of software, Types listed what type of plug-in for Vocaloid they are. **Luka and SeeU are listed as "Bilingual Japanese" or "Bingual Korean" vocaloids with their languages underneath. This is not their nationality, or anything like that, this is a reference to language, So if Crypton releases a English Vocaloid for English languages only, its "English Vocaloid" not "Japanese Vocaloid". I might add "capable" in the middle if an issue arises. **Voicebanks that replace old ones get noted in the timeplates in the original software as "Raplaced with..." unless they are not replaced yet (I'll sort this out). **Appends are simply listed as "Expansion pack" because thats what they are. *When listing languages, normally it is safer practice to list the language in release date order; English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, Chinese. The only exception is with the bilinguals, wherein the "first" language (the one thats intended for the Vocaloid to be centred around) is listed first. This isn't the only time we list things in release date order, other items will get the same treatment from time to time. Upcoming changes *At some point the lists of Vocaloids on the front page will have to be compacted for past generations Vocaloid and Vocaloid 2, because theres going to be a lot of issues related to them. Its been calling for some time to happen but I don't have the art software to do this anymore. Basically, take for instance Vocaloid you will have one banner linking to the Vocaloid page. The banner's illustration will hav just a few pictures of Vocaloids in that generation like Kaito and Lola or something. Having the images on the front page was nice and gives noobs a quick quide to who is in what generation, but sooner or later we'll hit page related problems regarding this. :-/ *Article Comments Vs Talk page; depending on editors feelings and depending on that poll depends on if it will happen. If it does, then all talk page comments will be restricted to the forums. Theres a topic on this already so don't discuss this here. If it does happen, it will be only on a temporary trial first to see if it works.